ASRAMA LOVE - Republish
by ChoJhiMin
Summary: sungmin harus tinggal di asrama dan bertemu seorang namja aneh -menurutnya- / KyuMin / Review Please


**ASRAMA LOVE**

Genre :Friendship,Romance

cast :

Lee SungMin as Minnie

Lee HyukJae as Eunhyuk

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Summary :

Sungmin bertemu dengan anak menyebalkan di asrama barunya menuntut ilmu

Warning :

Typo,GS,no NC,no Crack pair

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Sungmin Pov

Pagi ini, awal musim semi dan hari pertama dimana aku akan memulai kehidupan barukudi asrama SM high School, ini adalah hari pertama bagi anak2 yang telahmendaftar dan telah menjadi murid High school tingkat 1

Aku Lee SungMin seorang yeoja 15 tahun akan memulai hariku diasrama ini, Asrama ini terdiri dari 4 gedung , gedung pertama adalah gedung Asrama putri yang berhadapan dengan gedung 2 yaitu gedung asrama putra dan sisa dari 2 gedung adalah gedung sekolah.

Cukup pejelasan tentang dunia pergedungan ..

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas baruku tapi tiba-tiba…

"pluk"

"aww" aku meringis sakit saat punggungku terkena lemparan kerikil, aku menolah dan aku melihat sesosok(?) namja sedang tersenyum alasetan dengan kerikil ditangannya , tapi aku tidak peduli , kulanjutkan jalanku

Sungmin pov end

dan lagi-lagi…

"pluk"

Yeoja imut itu langsung berbalik dan mendapati setan bersosok manusia(?) berjalan menghampirinya.

"YAHH, namja aneh apa maumu HAH ?" bentak yeoja imut itusambil memberikan deathglear terbaiknya yang terkesan err…ngegemesin ….

Dan yang di bentak hanya tertawa watados(wajah tanpadosa)

Sungmin pov

'gila nih anak ditanya kok malah ketawa' batinku

"Hahahahaha , kau lucu sekali" katanya sambil berlalupergi meninggalkan aku yang masih heran dengan namja itu ,

Kalau diliat suh dia juga anak baru ketawan dariseragamnya

"HEY yeoja aneh kau tidak takut telat" teriaknya darikejauhan , aku menghela nafas huhh , pagi2 udah ketemu orang aneh , tadi apakatanya telat ya ohhh ,

WHAT ! TELATTTTT

Sial karna sibuk sendiri jadi gk nyadar lupa waktu ught .

Sungmin pov end

Sungminyang menyadari ketelatannya langsung berlari secepat ddangkoma(?) dia berhentidi depan pintu kelas 1A.1, ketika masuk sialnya dia telat 1 menit , mumpung songsaengminnya berbaik hati memaafkan sungmin

"maaf songsaengmin saya telat" kata sungmin sambilmenundukan badannya

"arraso sungmin-ssi , jangan diulangi lagi , kamu dudukdi , ah bangku kosong disana" tunjuk songsaengmin pada bagku yg satu2nya kosongdi pojok dekat jendela ,

Dan betapa kagetnya sungmin ketika siapa yang menjaditeman sebangkunya

Sungmin pov

"arraso sungmin-ssi , jangan diulangi lagi , kamu dudukdi , ah bangku kosong disana" tunjuk songsaengmin pada bagku yg satu2nya kosongdi pojok dekat jendela ,

Aku mlihat kearah bangku kosong disana dan MWO ! akumelotot kaget pada namja yang akan duduk denganku , namja yang tadi pagi , ishh'bocah setan itu lagi' umpatku dalam hati

Dan apa itu dia malah nyengir kuda(?) , aku jalan menuju bangkuku dan duduk dengan sempurna , aku mendelik kesal pada namja yang duduk disampingku

Sungmin pov end

"hey" namja itu mencoba memangil yeoja disamping-nya sedangkan yang disapa hanya bengong

"…"

"hey siapa namamu ?"

"…" masih tak ada respon

"YA kau budeg atau tuli sih(apa bedanya)" bentak namja itu dengan suara yang kecil(?)

"Ah Ya mian , lee sungmin " jawab yeoja yang diketahui bernama sungmin

"cho kyuhyun imnida"

"aku tidak Tanya" jawab sungmin jutek

"hmm terserah deh " katanya sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya .

Sedangkan sungmin yang melihat mengidik ngeri ' gila nih namja benar-benar jelmaan setan ya' ucap sungmin dalam hati

~KyuminIs Real~

"ting tong ting tong"

Bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi, semua mahluk (?) yang ada dikelas itu pun berhamburan ,tak terkecuali namja berkulit pucat yang dengan seenak jidatnya nyelonong keluar padahal sosaengnim pun belum keluar , yah kita tau siapa namja tersebut, namja dengan wajah stoic`a yang selalu bisa membuat para yeoja klepek2 hanyadengan tatapan mata-nya , yupps dia cho kyuhyun , dengan benda hitam kotak ditangannya ,

kelas

"Huhh" terdengar helaan nafas dariseorang yeoja imut , yang diketahui bernama lee sungmin tersebut

"wae?kau lelah , ini baru hari pertama loh" tanya yeoja yang tak kalah imut di depannya

"kalau lelah mau ke UKS" sambung seorang yeoja dengan gummy smile-nya

"eh..Ani , mian mengganggu kalian?"jawab sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"e..eeh ani , kau tidak menggangu kok , eh iya ryeowook imnida tapi panggil saja wookie kita satu kamar kan di asrama nanti"kata yeoja yang duduk tepat didepan sungmin

"ah aku juga , eunhyuk imnida , tapi panggil saja hyukkie, kita juga sekamarkan ?" kata yeoja yang diketahui bernama eunhyuk itu ,

"eh ah Ne~ sungmin imnida , panggil saja minnie , eh benarkah kita saru kamar , wah bagus deh " kata sungmin sambil tersenyum

Ya mereka memang satu kamar di asrama , dalam satu kamar diisi oleh 3 orang ,,

"Ne , kau tidak ke kantin minnie?"tanya eunhyuk pada sungmin

"Ne , kajja" jawab sungmin sambilberdiri dari duduknya ,

"kajja , kita bareng ya " ajakryeowook lalu mereka bertiga pergi ke kantin

Di tempat lain

kelas 1A.2

"woy Kyu lo liat apa? Tumben PsP lou telantarkan!" tanya seorang namja dengan kepala agak besar sambil melirik kearah Psp yang tergeletak di atas meja

'YA ! hyung berisik ah" bentak kyuhyun , sedangkan yang dibentak hanya mengerutkan keningnya seraya berkataapa-deh-lo-ga-jelas !

"oh ternyata lagi naksir yeoja toh"tebak namja yang dari tadi diam -donghae-

"wah imut-imut ya kyu , pantas kausuka kyu" kata yesung sambil melihat ke arah yang diliha ke dua temannya itu .

"kalau suka ya bilang saja lah ,gitu aja kok repot sih" terang namja yg kita ketahui bernama donghae itu

"buat ku saja kalau tak mau" tanyanamja yang terlalu pabo karna pertanyaan-nya dapat deathglear gratis dari siraja evil itu

"mau main-main dulu hyung , kaya-nya asik"kata kyuhyun sambil menyeringai

"skiptime"

pulang sekolah

Bel pulang berbunyi , para siswa-siswi mulai keluar dari persemayamannya

"minnie , mau pulang bareng gak?"ajak wokkie

"Ne wokkie , hyukkie jua Ne" jawabku

"ne" jawab hyukkie

Lalu mereka bertiga jalan menuju asrama tanpa hambatan tapi sesaat di depan asrama putra dan putri

Sungmin pov

'pluk"

"aww appo" ringisku saat sebuahkerikil mengenai punggungku

"yah minni , gwencanayo ?" tanyawookie kawatir

"gwencana" jawabku

"Ya kyuhyun , kenapa melempar minnie dengan krikil uh ?' kudengar eunhyuk marah dengan bocah setan itu ,

Dan kulihat dia datang mendekatiku ,semakin dekat

"apa " jawabku ketus

Dia hanya menyeringai melihatku dan menundukan kepalanya agar sejajar denganku dan mendekatkannya dengan wajahku jarak ku dan wajahnya hanya sekitar 5 cm . aku dapat merasakan deru nafasnya , danaku dapat melihat wajahnya , putih walau pun sidikit pucat , hidungnya yangmancung itu , dan mata coklatyang menawan , dan juga bibirnya yang eerr..sexy itu , oh gosh aku sudah gila , kurasa sekarang wajahku memerah , sial

"hahahahahaha" sudah kuduga pastidia tertawa , dengan cepat kudorong tubuhnya ,

"Hei mukamu memerah , kau kenapa hah, grogi dekat2 dengan namja setampan gue eoh " ish sial nih namja udah narsis banget lagi ,

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

"apa " jawabnya ketus

Aku hanya menyeringai mendengar jawabannya , lalu aku menundukan kepalaku agar sejajar dengannya , dan sekarang aku bisa liat betapa indahnya mahluk didepanku ini , mata kelicinya , pipichuby-nya , dan jangan lupakan bibir-nya yang sangat menggoda itu serasa aku ingin memakannya sekarang juga , haha

Dan lihat itu rona merah di pipinya, gosh aku semakin lapar karnanya ,

"hahahahaha" akupu tertawamelihatnya salah tingkah juga , dan dia mendorong ku menjauh

"Hei mukamu memerah , kau kenapa hah, grogi dekat2 dengan namja setampan gue eoh " narsis gue

Kyuhyun pov end

Setelah itu kyuhyun pun langsungpergi meninggalkan sungmin yang masih mengumpat kesal dan kedua temannya itu

"minnie kau sakit eoh , wajah mu merah?" pertanyaan polos keluar dari mulut wookie

"ah gwencana " jawab minnie singkat

"kau yakin tidak apa2 minnie" tanyaeunhyuk

"ne , ayo kita ke kamar aku lelah"ajak sungmin sambil menarik eunhyuk dan ryeowook

kamar asrama putra

"BRAK"

Terdengar suara bantingan pintudengan tidak ber-ke-pri-pintu-an itu dengan diiringi tawa yang mengelegar diruangan yang diisi 3 orang namja itu.

"aish magnae setan tak bisakah kautidak membanting pintu eoh , seperti kerasukan setan saja" kata namja yang bernama yesung sambil memainkan kura-kura nya

" ya hyung dia kan memang setan manaada setan kerasukan setan" sambung namja satunya lagi yang bernama donghae…

"aish hyung berisik , ga tau oranglagi seneng apa" jawab kyuhyun seenaknya sambil tiduran di kasurnya danmemainkan psp-nya

Yesung , donghae dan kyuhyun memang satu kamar di asrama putra, sebenarnyayesung sudah kelas XI , dan kyuhae masih kelas X , dan kenapa kyu manggil hae hyung ya karna donghae lebih tua dr kyu , apalagi memangnya ! dan kenapa mereka bisa pas satu kamar ! entahlah itu sih seterah author hahaha #ditendang karna seenaknya

"pasti yeoja yang tadi"tebak yesung

"tumben bener hyung" jawab kyu asal

"Pletak"

Dan jawaban kyuhyun tadi di hadiahi jitakan gratis dari sang appa-nya kura2

"aww appo hyung , sakit tau" ringis kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi pusat jitakan hyung-nya

"apanya yang tumben aku tuh emangselalu bener tau" kata yesung sambil tersenyum –ahh oppa bohong tuh-

"kalau hyung bener kenapa kerjaannyasetiap hari Cuma ngomon sama mahluk lamban itu" kata donghae yang dari tadi diam sambil menunjuk kura2 yang ada di kasur yesung.

"asih sudahlah kalian berdua bikinbad mood saja" kata yesung sambil mengendong kura2-nya keluar

Sedangkan kyuhae hanya terkikik gelimelihat hyung aneh-nya

kamar asrama putri

Saat ini ketiga yeoja itu sedang duduk dikasur masing2

"kau kenapa minnie cemberut saja?'

Tanya yeoja yang bernama eunhyuk

"iya nanti cepet tua loh min"sambungwookie

"ani , eh hyukkie kau kenal namjayang tadi?" tanya sungmin

"yang mana min ?" tanya eunhyukbalik

"ituloh yang tadi ngelempar aku pakekrikil" kata sungmin

"ohh , dia sepupuku min , wae ? kaunaksir ya" jawab eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan kerlingan mata ganjennya#plak

"Aniyo , tentu saja tidak" kata sungmin sambil menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya

"yah minnie aku kan Cuma becanda masa ngambek deh" ujaer eunhyuk sambil mengguncang badan sungmin

"ish , nyuk sakit nih badan gue"

"eh mian min" jawab eunhyuk

Pagi sangat cerah , mentari pagi bersinar penuh kehangatan, sementara semilir anginyang bertiup terasa lembut dan sejuk

Sambil menunggu bel pelajaran pertama dimulai berbunyi , para siswa/siswi pun bergerombol dengan teman-temannya ada yang duduk dikantin, ada yang lagi bisik-bisik tetangga dan lain-lain.

Begitu juga dengan Namja satu ini , namja dengan juluka evilmagnae-nya ini sedang dudu di depan gerbang asrama , menunggu seseorang dandatanglah yang ditunggu , ke 3 yeoja cantik yang lebih tepatnya terlihat imuttapi juga lebih enak jika di bilang manis (nih author maunya apa sih)

"eh kyu sedang apa?" Tanya salah satu yeoja itu yang bernamaeunhyuk

"sepertinya aku tau , ayo hyukiie kita jalan duluan ,annyeong Minnie" kata wookie yang seakan tau maksud dari ada nya namja yang dipanggilkyu itu

'loh mau kemana?" teriak sungmin , tapi yang diteriakintidak dengar atau pura2 tidak dengar .

"ada apa?" kata sungmin cuek .

"aku mau ngajak jalan bareng" kata kyuhyun sambil mendekatkea rah sungmin yang masih kesal karnanya

"bareng? Kan sudah dekat , 5 langkah lagi juga sampai kok"kata sungmin enteng sambil melenggang pergi

"eh tunggu dong " kata kyuhyun sambil berjalan kecil menyusul langkahnya sungmin

"apalagi , eoh?" kata sungmin jengah

"ih , gitu doank marah sih Minnie"

Sungmin Pov

"ih , gitu doank marah sih Minnie"

What ? diamanggil gue apa barusan

"A-apa?barusan loe manggil gue apa?" Tanya sungmin

"Minnie,emang kenapa? Temen-temen kamu juga manggil kamu kaya gitu kan"

"ah, yabenar " kata ku serasa canggung padahal tadi aku berfikir dia manggil aku semanis itu karna ada ehm sesuatu , taunya Cuma karna temen2 manggil aku Minnie , eh eh kenapa jadi kecewa gini ya , ah tau ahh

Aku langsung berbalik meninggalkannya , tapi –

"brukk"

"aww"rintihku saat aku merasa menabrak seseorang

"eh mian"kata namja yang menabrakku tadi

"YA. Kautid—eh sunbae , gwencana kok" hampir saja aku marah karna nih namja eh pas akuliat omona dia kan sunbae yang selama ini kau suka , dia juga tampan dan ber-kharisma namanya jungmo sunbae .

Sungmin pov end

Tanpa sadar sungmin hanya diam daritadi karna sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan membuat namja yang baru sajamenabraknya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah manisnya sungmin(apadeh)

"sungmin-ssi,kau kenapa?" Tanya jungmo setelah melihat name tag-nya sungmin

"eh sunbaetau namaku?" kata sungmin yang sudah sadar dari alam dreamingnya

"nametag-mu"kata jungmo sambil menunjuk name tag-nya sungmin

"ah..eh sunbae aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong"kata sungmin sambil berlalu pergimeninggalkan namja sedari tadi merasa dikacangin mendengus kesal tapi ketikanamja itu melihat namja yang dari tadi membuat dia di kacangin dia langsung melemparkan tatapan mematikan begitu juga sebaliknya , dan namja bernama jungmo tadi langsung pergi ditelan bumi#plak maksudnya pergi dari hadapan namja yang bernama kyuhyun tadi…

Dan seperginya namja tadi kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan langsung menendang botol kaleng di bawah kakinya

"tang"

"dia pikir ada kesempatan ya? Sial" dengusnya

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0skip time o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

istirahat

"minnie kekantin ne " ajak wookie pada kedua chingu-nya

"hmmm,kalian berdua saja ya aku ada urusan di kantor " kata yeoja bernama eunhyukdengan raut wajah penyesalannya

"ah negwencana hyukkie , kajja wookie" kata sungmin sambil menarik tangan wookie keluar kelas ,

Sementara dikantin terlihat 3 orang namja uang sedang ngerumpi ala ibu-ibu

"jadi gimanakyu?" kata namja per paras ikan-nya a.k.a donghae

"gimanaapanya ?"kata kyuhyun dengan tampang sok polos-nya

"ish,,kau ini pabbo ! yeoja itu sudah dapat belum ?" kata namja disebelahnya dengan cirri-ciri berkepala besar dengan pabbo-nya bilang orang lain pabbo padahal sendirinya ehmm…pabbo

"eh molla hyung , sepertinya dia suka sama jungmo sunbae itu deh"kata kyuhyun lemas

"ish dia sih memang terkenal kali" dan perkataan yesung tadi sukses mendapat tatapan darikedua sahabtnya dengan tatapan dari-mana-kau-tau?

"jangan menatapku seperti itu ,aku tau ya karna lain diajuga satu klub dengan ku diklubvocal denganku" kata yesung seakan tau tatapan kedua sahabatnya itu,

Dan duo kyuhae hanya ber'oh' ria, sementara trio KDY sedang berbicang ditempat lain terlihat ada 2 yeoja yangsedang mengaduk-aduk ramyeon-nya

"min, kau mau ikut ekskul apa?" Tanya wookie tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang-makanan

"hmm.. molla kalau kau?"

"aku ikut grup vocal,kaya-nya asik deh"

"eh klub vocal,aku juga mau deh"kata Minnie sambil memakan makanannya tapi tiba-tiba

"DOOOORRRRR"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "teriak duo minwook

"eh apa?kenapa teriak?' Tanya yeoja dengan pabbo-nya tanpa sadar dia sendiri yangmembuat duo minwook kaget

"YA! Nyuk kau mau membunuhku eoh ?"bentak sungmin yang baru sadar dari masa kagetnya

"dasar monkey, mau apa kau" kata wookie sambil menggetok sang pelaku dengan sendokditangannya

"aww , appo wokkie-ah" ringis eunhyuk kesakitan dandengan lenggangnya langsung duduk diantara minwook

"lagi ngomongin apaan sih ?"Tanya eunhyuk

"kita lagingomongin ekskul nih , nyuk, kau mau ngambil ekskul apa?" jawab wookie lalukembali sibuk dengan makanannya

"eh kalau aku sih mau masuk grup dance aja " kata eunhyuk se-akan berhayal kalau dia adadi antara para sunbae tampan yang jago nge-dance

*skip time again*

Saat belpelajaran berakhir

"Minnie ,aku dan wookie mau ke perpus dulu ne , kau tidak apa kan ke asrama sendiri"kata eunhyuk dengan rasa kecewa yang berlebihan yang mengakibatkan wajahnya semakin mirip dengan monkey yang lagi nahan PUP #plak plak duagh #author dilempar kePluto

"ne ,gwencaha chingu" kata Minnie tersenyum semanis mungkin yang membuat author meleleh seketika hahahaha#jduaght

"ya sudah yamin , kita pergi dulu" pamit wookie lalu pergi meninggalkan Minnie sendirian

Sungmin pov

Uhh , pulang sendirian deh, aku langsung keluar kelas ketika aku menyadari tidak ada orang lain dikelas dan ketika aku mau keluar aku melihat jungmo sunbae berdiri didepan kelasku

"eh Minnie kenapa sendirian?kemana chingu-nya?" kata jungmo sunbae padaku

"eh … merekaada urusan emm…sun…"

"oppa sajabiar lebih akrab"potong jungmo sun..emm oppa ketika aku mau memanggilnya sunbae , oh demi kolor'a kolor ijo(?)ini seperti mimpi

"ngg..neoppa"jawabku malu-malu kelinci(?)

"hmm maupulang bareng min"ajak jungmo oppa padaku

"bo-bolehoppa"aduhh kenapa aku ini pertemuan pertama malah bikin malu gini , aduhh aku maluuuu ….. bias pulang bersama idola di asrama oh god ini seperti mimpi`kekeke

Sungmin pov end

sementara sungmin pulang bareng dengan jungmo terlihat tiga orang namja dengan satu namja dari mereka menatap tidak suka pada dua sejoli yang sedang berjalan beriringandi depan mereka …

"yah kyu kaukeduluan sama sunbae itu" kata namja yang di ketahui bernama donghae

"kyu kyu ck, kayanya dia udah mulai start duluan hahaha"kata yesung dengan pabbo-nya karnatelah membangunkan aura setan di dekat-nya yang membuat kedua orang yang baru saja buka mulut jadi merinding seketika

"tidak akanku biarkan hyung , tenang saja , akan ku ambil start-nya "kata namja yamng dipanggil kyu dengan seringaian licik di wajahnya

"terserahkau sajalah " kata yesung lalu kembali focus pada handphone-nya sambilsenyum-senyum gaje ternyata dia sedang sms-an , dan kalian tau dia sedangsms-an dengan siapa ?(r:tidakkk) ternyata eh ternyat asang appa dari ddangkobrother ini sedang sms-an dengan

JENG…..JENGG….

KIM RYEOWOOK

Entah apa yang di bicarakan mereka , author pun tak tahu , kata-nya rahasia pribadihahahaha#plak

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Ditempatlain di waktu yang sama di tempat yang jelas berbeda dan pastinya masih difanfic yang sama jelek-nya hahaha

"minnie ikut ekskul apa?"Tanya jungmo pada sungmin yang kini terlihat menundukan kepalanya menahan entahlah rasa senang,malu atau BAB#plak #jduaghhh abaikan yang terakhir

"eh aku grup music oppa" kata sungmin sambil tersenyum

"jinjja, wah min berarti kita satu grup donk , ngg teman-mu juga ikut grup music kan"kata jungmo sambil tersenyum ngg..misterius

"eh..siapa oppa?" kata sungmin serasa tidak mengerti maksud teman dari perkataan jungmo

"ituloh yang tinggi itu , yang tadi pagi bareng kamu"

"oh , ne kyuhyun maksud oppa" jawa sungmin

"ne , jadi namanya kyuhyun ya" kata jungmo lagi-lagi senyum-senyum yang sulit diartikan

"ne , oppa hmm wae oppa?"Tanya sungmin penasaran seperti akan ada bencana buruk dihidupnya

"dia juga ikut klub music" jawab jungmo tenang

"e'eehoohhh" kata sungmin mencoba tenang padahal dalam hati "UWOOOO MATI AKU"

"Sudah sampai Minnie" kata jungmo menghancurkan fantasi bodohnya sungmin

"eh ne oppa, gumawo"kata sungmin lalu masuk kedalam asrama

Sepeng hilangnya sungmin dari balik pintu jungmo lagi-lagi tersenyum misterius

"menarik"gumam jungmo , tanpa disadari dari tadi ada namja yang memandangnya dengan pandanganyan mematikan ….

Mianhae sebenernya ini udah pernah dipublish di akun saya yang "itha'evilkyu" tapi saya gabungin disini , ini ff pertama saya dulu , ini belum saya edit jadi mian kalai typo betebaran hehe


End file.
